You'll always be the only exception
by rock-and-glee
Summary: (Monchele/One-shot) "And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But, darling, you are the only exception."


**Hey there, that's my frist try to write something in English. I'm from Brazil but I took an exam from Cambridge (the English university) last December and my marks were excelents. But, above this, English is not my native language and I also make mistakes. **

**So, that's my Cory's tribute. I wrote this one-shot at the day of his death and I don't regrate it, because it helped me so much. Writing is better than cry, don't you think? **

**I'll always love Cory and that's my way to keep his memory alive. Rest in peace, big Canadian :)**

* * *

His eyes were fixed in the small silhouette of the woman ahead him. She was there, wrapped in a bunch of sheets, without him to warm her. Without him to caress her long brown hair. Without him to hold her and whisper in her ear. Without him to love her.

For Lea, sleep has turned a perk. A month ago, she received the call that has made her world fall apart. She took a very long time to believe it. But she did as soon as she went back to her rontine in Los Angeles.

There was no sense eating vegan without him to grimace and go order pizza afterwards. There was no sense take a plane without him to make another one of his funny videos. It didn't make sense attending events without him and watch the fans freak out on twitter. There was no sense waking up and not fell that smell, that only him had, in her bed. Nothing made sense without Cory.

Lea sat up in bed, breathing hard. Result of another nightmare. Nightmares that had become daily since her Canadian passed out. She rubbed her eyes, lighting the lamp and looked ahead, hoping to find her dresser and large mirror. But there was something that blocked her vision.

Or someone.

"Cory?" She only could still be dreaming. Cory, her boyfriend, the love of his life, was standing in front of her, staring at the brunette. His eyes full of love that Lea's body and soul used to feel. "My love, is that you?" She asked again. If it was a dream, it would be the best dream she'd had in her entire life.

He was wearing jeans and white shirt. He had a disheveled hair, was unshaven with his hands hidden on the jeans's pockets. A perfect smile was on his face.

"It's me, shorty." He said, without moving and also still smiling. His voice broke into her ears and she shaked.

Cory was like a drug to her and she was suffering with the abstinence.

"I-Is it real? Was everything just a joke?" Lea asked incredulously. Cory was dead, and now was stood there, in front of her. She knew it was crazy, she knew it was nothing but a dream. Nevertheless, she prayed with all her faith for this to be real. Prayed for all the pain she was feeling go away and for everything to be just a nightmare.

The brunette pulled the covers off her legs and was going in his direction when he moved and went up in the bed. Lea felt one of his big hands grab one of her wrists - the right one - and remove the sleeve. The light of the lamp and Cory's eyes hit full on the reddish cuts.

"You shouldn't be doing this to yourself." He said, approaching the wrist of the brunette to his lips and kissing lightly the cuts.

"You've left me." She said with tears streaming down on her face.

"I did not leave you, babe. I'll always be here ..." The Canadian touched the actress's head. "... In your memories and in your heart." Completed, touching the right side of her chest.

"The heart stays on the other side." She corrected by changing the position of his hand, while stroked it.

In the silence of the Californian night, looks full of love were given.

"Why did you leave me, Cory?" Lea asked, not giving him time to protest. "You'd moved here, we were trying to have a baby, we was going to-"

"I was going to ask you to marry me." He said, interrupting her. The tears streamed down even harder and Cory kissed each of them, as if he could remove the pain from the actress. "I tried, Lee I wanted to do all of it it with you. I wanted it with all my soul. Babe... But my body, my body could not take it. I was sick and fighting against it. For you, for my mother... because you deserve the best and I wanted to be the best man in the world for you. "

"But you've already are, Cory." The actress said, amid sobs.

"But that was not enough, I had to be better. You will find someone who deserves all this love, that deserves you... because I didn't. You were too perfect for me." He said, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"No-" The brunette tried to protest, but was silenced by the Canadian's finger.

"You'll find someone worthy, Lee. You will get married, will have children. And when your time come... when you become an old woman, with your hair almost completly white, full of wrinkles, with all your dreams realized, I'll be waiting for you. " He said, smiling.

And still knowing that she would never be fully realized without him, without marrying him or having children, she agreed. Agreed because the love of her life would be waiting for her when her time come.

"You didn't even say goodbye." The brunette said in a low voice, staring his honey-colored eyes.

"That's why I came here." He said, stroking her arms and waist. "I love you so much. I have always loved you. From the moment I googled Lea Michele." Completed, making her laugh lightly.

"I love you too and I will always love you. Thanks for making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world." The brunette said, approaching their mouths.

And they kissed. Kissed with love, with passion and, above all, all the desire.

They made love that night and when they lay embraced, Lea sang "The Only Exception" for Cory while he played with her hair.

_I know you're leaving in the morning When You wake up _

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream _

And when she woke up on next day, there was no proof.

It was just a dream.

Last night had been a dream.

Rachel had a star named Finn Hudson and now, Lea has a star named Cory Monteith.

* * *

**My Brazilian readers said that this helped them too. I hope that the same thing has happened with you, guys. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think :)**

**Ps.: My twitter is *at* RockAndGlee**


End file.
